A Night of Drinking
by Collie-loves-yuri
Summary: Yoruichi wants to get her little bee to loosen up. What better way then a night of drinking. Only one problem, Sui Feng has never touched a drop of alcohol. What could possibly go wrong?


Author's Notes: Wrote this as a present for a friend on Deviantart. This person does some fantastic artwork on YoruSoi.

Check it out sometime.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters.

-/-

Kisuke Urahara watched with keen trained eyes, his long time best friend, walk to and fro about the living room, setting up two small saucers and a few bottles of saki, each ranging from low alcohol content to high alcohol content. After settling a couple of pillows down, Yoruichi smiled satisfied with her quick and rather easy work.

"Yoruichi, I'm going to ask you a question." The blond man asked, lifting his white paper fan up to his face, covering his mouth. The green bucket hat he always wore covered most of his eyes, masking his whole facial expression. Even his tone of voice was masked with an air of mere curiosity, covering up whatever his reason for asking the question was.

Yoruichi was rather used to this type of behavior from this man. She did grow up with him and was his friend for hundreds of years. Years getting to know his personality. A secretive, manipulating and practically conniving personality. "Ask away." She merely replied as she turned her golden eyes to look at him.

"Why are you doing this?"

Yoruichi lifted an elegant eyebrow at the man's question. It didn't sound like it had any ulterior motive and it also didn't sound like it was hiding another further question. So she answered truthfully. "Sui Feng is coming over on a well disserved night off. And I plan on getting her to loosen up for once."

"And you're doing that with alcohol?" Kisuke asked, while lifting up a, hidden from view, eyebrow.

Yoruichi smirked. She could hear that snark in his voice. She knew that he would say something about this whole situation. She was waiting for it, anticipating it even. "For such a secretive and contemplating man, you can be quiet transparent sometimes. So to answer that undertone question of yours, yes I do have an ulterior motive for doing this. However you'll be sad to hear that it's not quiet as complex as you think. I'm not just doing this to get her to loosen up and relax. I'm also doing this simply because I'm curious. Sui Feng has just recently told me that she has never once touched a drop of alcohol. I believe that and I want to see what kind of drunk she is."

"I see. So how much thought have you put in this?" Kisuke asked worriedly.

"Hmm…" Yoruichi hummed for a moment, pretending like she was thinking, before she shrugged her shoulders. "Not much. Really, what's the worst that could happen?"

The blond shopkeeper blinked, staying quiet. _'This is going to end badly.' _

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Sui Feng is supposed to be here in a couple of hours and with her personality, she'll probably be here in the next hour." Yoruichi started, smiling fondly. _'Such punctuality is such a cute habit.'_ "So I need you to leave for the night."

Kisuke blinked a couple of times, stunned into a silence. Slowly his fan was lowered and his tilted his head up, showing off his eyes. "What?" He managed to say.

Yoruichi smirked at the display of confusion. It was a rare treat to see him like that. "Well… Suì-Fēng dose not like you for one thing and getting her to loosen up and enjoy herself would be very hard if you are around. This is why I'm kicking you out for the night."

"But…this is my house." Kisuke said, more weakly then he intended and wanted to.

"Yes it is and too bad." _'I get what I want.'_ "I've already arranged Tessi and the kids to go out for a camping trip and you can get a hotel for the evening."

"Why can't you get a hotel for the evening?" The blonde man further argued.

"Because that would be too transparent. Now hurry, off with you." Yoruichi ordered, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Kisuke slumped his head and sagged his shoulders at that. "This really isn't going to end well, but I know better then to argue with you. Alright, alright, I'm going." He said as he stood up from his seat and began to walk out of the living area. He slid the front shoji door open, but before he stepped out into the shop area of his home to leave, he turned to look at his long time friend. "Just be careful tonight and try not to take things too far. You know as well as I do that doing something like this is trending on thin ice." With those last words, he left closing the sliding door behind him.

I'm that moment Yoruichi lost her smile and was replaced with a contemplative frown. "I know, but I just can't help myself."

-/-

"Here Suì-Fēng. Have yourself a drink." Yoruichi said happily while pouring saki into a saucer. She reached over, offering the cup to the petite woman sitting beside her.

"Yoruichi-sama…" Suì-Fēng squeaked lightly, eyeing the ceramic piece. "You know I don't drink." She finished, trying to put some finality into her voice. Her voice however still quivered since it was just the two of them alone.

"I know. I know. You don't like to be hindered in anyway and alcohol does that, but it's your day off. Besides you're with me and you're here to relax. You're safe when you're by my side." Yoruichi said tenderly, leaning in close to the younger woman.

Suì-Fēng cheeks burned at the older woman's words and she swallowed twice, her eyes once again scanning the cup. Yoruichi was right. This was her day off, her first ever day off in her entire time at being a captain. She looked to Yoruichi's eyes and only saw kindness. Her own lips curved up and she nodded her head, reaching out for the cup. Carefully and slowly she sipped at the liquid, tasting its bitterness.

"That's my girl." Yoruichi cheered.

Those three little words encouraged the petite captain, making her think things; 'Yoruichi-sama likes this.' And 'This makes Yoruichi-sama happy.'

With those thoughts, Suì-Fēng downed the rest of the cup's contents and held it out for a refill.

Yoruichi's eyes widened slightly at the display. _'This is going to get interesting.'_ She thought happily as she poured more saki for the petite woman.

Suì-Fēng responded in kind by downing that cup as well. _'Everything will be fine. Really what could a couple of drinks do?' _

-/-

Two hours passed and ten cups of saki later, one would fine a completely drunk Suì-Fēng.

Yoruichi emptied the last few drops of saki into her own cup and finished the bottle herself, rather the letting her companion finish it. As it was, the older woman let this happen.

Suì-Fēng was positively buzzing, her head swimming. Her body swayed back and forth. Silently she gazed down to her hands. The tips of her fingers felt numb. She touched each finger to her thumb, one at a time. She felt small tingles, like she was touching something, yet nothing at all. Her belly warmed by the alcohol. Her mind, which normally rang with thoughts of training and paperwork, had slipped away after the fifth drink and she was now left with a blank mind. It was refreshing the say the least. The feeling made a smile appear on her lips.

Yoruichi smiled as well and scooted closer to the smaller woman, gently putting an arm around her. "How are you feeling?" Yoruichi inquired, though she felt that question didn't need to be answered or asked. She could tell, by the slumped shoulders and relaxed poster.

Suì-Fēng leaned her head onto the woman's shoulder, her smile lazing. "I'm not really sure, but I like it."

Yoruichi positively beamed. "Good, I'm glad. Hey, are you hungry?" Yoruichi asked. A large part of her brain that was against this idea; told her to keep this girl inside and safe. However that small voice in the back of her head told her to bring the girl outside: into the fresh cool air. Let the air affect the alcohol in her system and heighten everything as well as push this woman to the limits. That voice seemed to severely down that voice of reason.

Gently she drew her bottom lip into her mouth. Her mind battled an increasingly losing war with itself. That small voice fought and increased its soldiers, gaining territory. It was only moments later before it overtook the whole of her brain and made the decision. Her lips curved back into a grin.

"Hmm yeah, I could eat." Suì-Fēng mumbled her voice still coherent.

She may have been drunk, but she was still able to hold a conversation. Well at least close enough of one.

"Alright let's go. There's this little sushi bar down the road."

"Will there be drinks there?" Suì-Fēng asked a little too hopefully eyeing the empty bottles.

Yoruichi's lips twitched and in a split second, she was bursting out laughing. This was rich, perfect, stupendous, and totally hilarious! She never thought she'd hear that line from her little bee. The woman was such a little alcoholic. She covered her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laugher. It did very little, though. Minutes pasted before her laughter died down to just a few sets of giggles. Once it did, she began to hear the laughter from her petite companion. Yoruichi's smile turned soft. It was rare to hear Suì-Fēng laugh so freely like that. She wanted to savor it.

"Hah, hah, what are we laughing about?" Suì-Fēng asked, once her own laugher died down.

Yoruichi giggled once more and shook her head. "Don't you worry your pretty little head about it. Come on, we're burning the night. Let's go." Yoruichi said happily as she grabbed Suì-Fēng's hand and gently pulled her along.

-/-

The two women sat behind a long dark bar. A couple of half eaten sushi rolls as well as two small cups along with an almost empty saki bottle.

Yoruichi just couldn't help herself. She let the younger woman have a few more drinks. She blamed it on those stormy pleading and oh so pretty eyes. Turns out Suì-Fēng could really hold her liquor. She was even able to continuously hold a small conversation.

The two talked gleefully from topics that ranged from Suì-Fēng's work to Yoruichi's adventures in the world of the living.

A warm feeling began to spread throughout Yoruichi's entire being. Being here, right now, talking to her little bee so freely; it just felt right. Even if the young woman was drunk. It was a start. She caught herself dazing at that moment and the beginnings of fantasies start to arise and she shook her head. Now was not the time for that. Now was the time to give all her attention to her little bee. She blamed her lack of attentiveness on the drinks. When she composed herself, she found Suì-Fēng staring at her, eyes filled with the warmth of love and soft looking lips curved up into a sly smile.

Yoruichi was taken aback by the look. Her cheeks unbashfully warmed, blood rushing to her cheeks. She swallowed down her saliva and found her voice paralyzed. For the first time in her whole life, Yoruichi Shihōin was caught completely off guard. And by a sheer look.

Half a minute later, her voice came back. "W-what?" She stammered out. Well sorta came back.

That sly smile turned into a full blown smirk. "You know…" Suì-Fēng purred. "You're utterly beautiful when you smile like that."

Yoruichi's blush intensified and her jaw practically dropped at the sheer bluntness of that statement. _'Did…did Suì-Fēng just purr? No, no, no. My little bee doesn't purr. I purr. I do that kind of stuff. When did things flip on us?'_ Her panicked mind asked. She blinked twice, not knowing what to do in this situation.

Suì-Fēng giggled and turned back to her drink, downing that last remaining contents of it. "That face is also cute." She said softly, her eyes glancing sideways over to the darker woman. "So cute and beautiful in fact, that a body like yours…" Suì-Fēng started, cutting herself off as she turned her body fully towards the older woman. Her lips curved up into a seductive smirk. Her eyes unbashfully roamed over the older woman's body. Her eyes started from the bottom up, taking a few longer seconds when it came to Yoruichi's womanhood, breasts and of course her lips. "I always said you should be worshiped for the goddess you are. You should really let me help you with that." Suì-Fēng whispered.

Slowly the young woman reached her hand forward, letting the tips of her fingers glaze the fabric of Yoruichi's pant leg. She started right at the base of the older woman's knee and lightly trailed them upwards to her thigh. The petite woman licked her lips, looking back up to the older woman.

Yoruichi's body seemed to be able to react much faster then her brain at that moment because un-continuously her arms moved without her knowledge and wrapped themselves around herself, covering her breasts. It was like her body was being viewed like a piece of meat. It wasn't completely uncommon for her. However, that kind of look coming from her little bee? Well that was new. She stared right back into Suì-Fēng eyes, seeing over hundred years of pent up lust building. She could practically see each brick of Suì-Fēng's resolve crumble right before her eyes.

'Just how long has Suì-Fēng been holding back all that lust? Kami-sama, what have I created?!' Yoruichi inwardly screamed.

Shivers racked up Yoruichi's spine and her breath fell just short of a full inhale. She gripped the fabric of her own orange jacket and drew her bottom lip into her mouth chewing on it. The skin, even though clothed, burned from where Suì-Fēng fingers trailed.

She couldn't believe it. She was turned on. Completely and utterly turned on. She could feel the heat radiating off Suì-Fēng's body. The passion in those silver eyes made her melt. She now just wanted to drown in those eyes.

Yoruichi smiled tenderly to the younger woman and leaned in rubbing her nose against Suì-Fēng's nose and whispered. "Well then, let's get out of here and you can get to your worship."

Suì-Fēng couldn't take anymore teasing. She leaned in and pressed her lips against Yoruichi's in a hungry kiss. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a wad of yen, slamming it onto the table. She then took a hold of the darker woman's and reluctantly pulled her lips away. She lingered an inch away from the older woman's lips and slid her tongue out licking at the bottom of Yoruichi's lower lips before fully pulling away.

Yoruichi's lips trembled and she all but whimpered at the lost of contact. It wasn't until she was pulled out of her seat and tugged out of the establishment, that she lost her daze.

She blinked as she felt the cool crisp air of the night against her heated skin and couldn't stop the slight shiver that ran through her body. She looked in front of her, seeing the young woman pulling her along and began to follow eagerly.

It wasn't until they were only about a block from the shop, that Yoruichi began to really think about what was going to happen when they arrived back. _'Wait a minute…is this really alright for me to do? Suì-Fēng isn't technically in her right mind at the moment. She could very well wake up tomorrow and not remember anything or worse…regret her night with me.'_ Yoruichi thought, feeling a pang of hurt at that last part.

Yoruichi slowed the two of them to a stop. _'No, I won't let anything like that happen…but I can't just outright reject her either. She's drunk and drink people have to be dealt with carefully. I don't want to hurt her feelings…besides…I want this too…'_ Yoruichi bit her lip, her mind battling with itself.

'_However…considering how affectionate she in towards me, its most likely that she wouldn't mind if we did it…hmm, I wonder, would she remember anything? I certainly hope so. Wait, wait. I can't really be considering this, right? Right?! No, no, it's not right. It wouldn't be right. Alright, now how should I do this?'_ Yoruichi wondered, slightly panicked and lightly chewing on her lip.

The two arrived way too fast back at the shop for Yoruichi's liking. She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt two slender arms warp around her waist and a warm body press against her front. She tilted her head down and gazed at the mop of black hair that was currently tickling her chin.

Suì-Fēng snuggled her nose into the older woman's neck and inhaled deeply. "Don't lose focus now. I don't want you to lose focus on me." Suì-Fēng said tenderly, tilting her head up and gazing up into golden eyes. The younger girl's arms tightened and her eyes began to close. She tilted her head slightly, lightly puckering her lips.

Yoruichi gazed on at those oh-so-inviting lips, so soft and sweet looking. _'I can't deny this…can't resist any longer.'_ Yoruichi's last coherent thoughts before she leaned down and firmly pressed her lips against the younger woman's.

The kiss wasn't magical, nor where there fireworks. It was so much better then the movies told. The kiss was warm and tender. Suì-Fēng put so much of her passion into that kiss, that it lit Yoruichi's heart on fire. Her stomach felt like it had flipped twice over. The older woman greedily pressed into the younger one's lips. She wrapped her arms around Suì-Fēng's waist and held her tightly against her body.

Yoruichi felt the warmth around the younger one's body. She could taste the alcohol upon Suì-Fēng lips, though she could also taste a slight hint of honey. She wanted to taste more of that honey, wanted to see if it'd be a stronger taste without the alcohol.

Yoruichi always knew the woman was passionate. The emotion radiated off her entire body in everything she did, weather Suì-Fēng knew it or not. Yoruichi could feel it right now at that very moment. It filled her body, wrapping her in an intense embrace.

She didn't bother asking her permission and just went ahead and shoved her tongue right into the petite captain mouth. Both fought for dominance and neither won for it. Neither seemed to care as the kiss continued.

Long pleasure filled seconds passed and the need for air became too great and the two lovers parted. Though only an inch separated their lips, a thin stream of saliva still connected them as they gasped for air.

'Oh kami-sama…I think I'm falling in love with her.' Yoruichi thought as she stared deeply into stormy gray eyes.

Suì-Fēng stared right back. Her eyes sparkled as a small smile formed on her lips. "I love you Yoruichi-sama." She said breathlessly.

Yoruichi's eyes widened; her jaw hanging slightly open. Her heart soared and her stomach fluttered. A goofy smile appearing on her lips and she leaned in giving the petite woman a small peck on the lips. "I love you too." She whispered against Suì-Fēng's lips.

A few moments of pure blissfulness passed between the two of them as they stared into each other's eyes. Gold met sliver, clashing together and twisting into something glorious.

Unfortunately realization began to set into Yoruichi's mind, body and soul. 'Suì-Fēng is drunk damn it! I can't. I really can't! I can and will gladly ravish her and vise versa when her head is clear. Mine too for that matter…still I can't just say no to what she's offering. As much as I want this too, I have to find a way out of this, but how…? Wait! I've got it!' An idea struck her mind, creating an imaginary light bulb appear on top of her head.

Yoruichi's smile turned playful and she leaned in close to Suì-Fēng's ear. "I'm aware to where this is going to lead. However, how about we play a game first?"

Suì-Fēng leaned back a couple of inches so she could see Yoruichi properly. Her eyebrows raised and her own smile turned playful. "What did you have in mind?"

The dark woman leaned in and left one last lingering kiss upon her little bee's lips before she took a step back. She lifted her arm up and with her index finger and middle finger, gently tapped the younger one's forehead. "Tag. You're it little bee. Catch me if you can."

After that last syllable was uttered from her lips, the dark skinned woman was gone in a flash. It was faster then a blink of an eye, but Suì-Fēng managed to catch it, even in her current state. Those smirked lips. That special mischievous look in her golden gaze and that challenging air she suddenly enclosed sprung to life.

If the petite captain wasn't turned on before, she was now. Her legs twitched with pent up energy. Her heartbeat increased. Tingles ran up her spine and her mouth began to water. "Oh? If the kitty cat want to play? We'll play."

In that instant, she too was gone.

-/-

It had been a full hour since the two women started their 'little' game. Suì-Fēng chased and chased. She would always come so close to the woman. Her finger tips managing to brush the fabric of Yoruichi's orange jacket or she would catch a glimpsed of purple.

She let out a soft playful laugh. This was fun. Totally exhilarating. Her adrenaline pumped, her lugs burned and her blood rushed throughout her body. That coupled with the alcohol content that ran through her system, made her brain fuzzy. It was a feeling of pure pleasure.

The chilled wind cooled her heated skin. The quick rushes of air seemed to surround and slapped her alerting her dulled senses. It was freedom. Something she hadn't felt in a long time.

On the other hand, for Yoruichi, that wasn't the case. Though her adrenaline pumped and she was having fun, she was starting to get tired. Alcohol affects everyone differently. It always made her a bit sluggish. Perfect for a nap, not for playing a game of tag.

'_Damn, I can't even admire her perfect body like this…shit! She almost got me again. I've got to focus!' _

Yoruichi zigzagged throughout the rooftops of houses and buildings. _'Suì-Fēng just isn't slowing up. At this rate, she will catch me. I've never lost to her before…would that really be so bad though?'_

The game soon left the inner city and headed for the outskirts. They entered a large meadow that had tall lush green grass. It reached up a little past their hips. The blades of greenery slipped around their figures, creating little to no resistance.

Yoruichi was so caught up in her thoughts; she didn't even notice her speed slowing. Her energy was quickly leaving her and her thoughts only slowed her every reaction. That was when Suì-Fēng made her final attack. She crouched down low into the soft dirt and sprung forward. She quickly wrapped her arms around Yoruichi's mid section from behind and used her momentum to tumble them forward.

The game was over. Suì-Fēng had won.

Yoruichi panted out, taking in deep breaths to calm her racing heart. It was minutes before either of the two managed to utter a syllable.

Yoruichi, using that last bits of her strength turned her body around and shifted the petite woman so that she was lying on her back, with Suì-Fēng's head resting on her chest. The dark skinned woman smiled as she wrapped her arms around the petite form. "Heh, looks like you won little bee." Yoruichi said with a chuckle.

Suì-Fēng mimicked the chuckle and snuggled into the woman's warmth. "The bee has finally caught the cat."

Yoruichi smiled tenderly. "I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you Suì-Fēng."

A few minutes passed with the two of them basking in each others warmth and presence. After a while Yoruichi began to hear soft snores coming from the woman on top of her.

"Finally…looks like my little plan worked. Suì-Fēng's got a lot more energy then I thought." Yoruichi whispered out.

She gazed up into the night stars and the full moon. _'I suppose tonight didn't turn out how I planned. It just turned out so much better. Don't worry little bee, I will never leave your side again.'_ Yoruichi thought as she closed her eyes and let the warmth of the woman on top of her, lull her into a blissful slumber.

Hangovers be damned.

The End.

-/-

Authors Notes: Short I know. I'm still trying to get back into writing.


End file.
